Crossing The Line
by czxw
Summary: Naruto has a secret. The villagers have been abusing and torturing him since he was a kid. See what Naruto go through to keep this secret from everyone and what goes on with his life because of it. Will it kill him or will he be saved? Fem!Kyuubi
1. Prologue

This is my first fic please be gentle

_**Crossing The Line**_

Prologue

Naruto's POV

I am running, running on and on. My breathing is shallow and labored and my legs are shaking uncontrollably but I can't stop running. If I stop they will get me, they will get me and hurt me. I can't stand the pain it hurts so much. They don't stop chasing me and I can't take anymore or I'll collapse. I look over my shoulder to see that they are catching up. I scramble into an alley only to see that it is block. I franticly look back but the villagers have already covered the only exit. I know I can't escape the pain so I curl up into a ball so it hurts less. They smile and walk towards me, a mob of about twenty-five people, all carrying a weapon of some sort like a pan or bat all I know is that they will hurt. I brace myself and feel the first blow across my arm. Then all of the sudden pain is everywhere. I'm ripped from my protective ball as they slice, cut, and bash me everywhere. I open my mouth to scream only to have a dirty rag stuffed into y mouth. After hours I'm left there bloody and crying in the alley. I wait till the pain subsides a bit then stand up shaking violently and walk to my apartment. As I open the buildings door the manager looks up and scowls when he sees me but quickly grins when he realizes the state I'm in. He walks off muttering something about finally getting revenge on some demon. I slowly walk off to my apartment and shut the door.


	2. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto

A/N Hello czxw here. Just a quick review. This is about a boy named Naruto and his life trying to hide a secret even worse than it being inside him.

"demon speaking_"_

'_thoughts__'_

'_demon thoughts'_

_Chapter One- The Journey Begins_

Naruto bolts up quickly grabbing a kunai from under his pillow. Then he as he franticly looks around his eyes stop on a loud alarm clock ringing. He sighs and relaxes but only slightly. Naruto gets up and heads towards the bathroom he takes a shower then brushes his teeth and eats a measly breakfast of slightly rotten fruit and a ramen cup. The blonde goes to the mirror and stares at himself. A furious look graces his features but soon disappears and is replaced by a tired expression.

' _I look like hell' _Naruto thinks as his gaze focuses in on the horrible cuts and bruises that spot his body. _'well at least Kyu-chan managed to heal most of my broken bones' _all that was left were a few cracks in his ribs.

Something inside him growls as a voice goes through his head **"****Why do you keep letting them do this to you I know you can easily kill all of them so why do you keep letting them hurt you?****" **Kyuubi growls at me hatred in her voice.

' _You know why Kyu-chan the council would have me killed or banished if I even slightly hurt one of the villagers. I don't want to be homeless even if my home right now isn't much better than that.' _I replied **"hn" **was all the answer I got back. I thought back to the time I had first met Kyuubi and smiled one of my very rare real smiles.

Flashback

_I was running again, this time it was different though. I knew I absolutely could not get caught. It was my birthday again, I know what your thinking now how is that so bad right? Well unlike most kids who look forward to their birthdays thinking of presents and cake I am terrified of mine. I shiver at the mere mention of the dreaded day. It is one of the worst days of my life. Last year on my fifth birthday I was cornered by some drunk villagers and the torture lasted hours. They stabbed me, broke almost all my bones, and other stuff I would rather not recall. Now it was happening again the drunk villagers on my trail and their mob getting bigger with every passing second. Apparently this was a new event they had invented last year for the festival. It was called Demon Hunt. I had no idea what that meant except that was what they always called me, a demon._

_Just like right now. As I ran I could hear them yelling 'Demon' and 'Monster' at me and through various sharp objects. One of which struck my leg causing me to fall. I desperately tried to get back up but it was to late, they had me. I was totally surrounded as they stared at me with blood lust in their eyes. They literally had pitchforks and torches. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything except their faces illuminated by the fire casting dark shadows and I wondered if I would survive._

_Then it started, all at once as if by a signal they pounced on me. All I could see was blackness as the ungodly pain shot threw me as if each of my nerves were on fire. I was being stabbed by knives and kunai, burned by torches, and had my bones crushed by clubs and other blunt objects. The pain was unimaginable and my throat was being torn up at the screams I was letting loose. They were heard across Konoha as some ignored them, others were frightened by the howls of pain, while others still smiled knowing who they belonged to._

_I smiled as I felt the sweet blackness envelope me and I knew death was on it's way. I felt relief wash over me as everything went dark._

_I woke up in a large room it was dark and had some pipes running through it. It reminded me of a sewer with the water dripping down the walls. The next thing I noticed was the giant cage and the piece of paper on it with the kanji for 'seal' written on it. At first I thought the cage was empty but then something moved and I realized I was staring at a huge… bunny? It was blood red and as It opened it's eyes I saw they were also red and slitted. It looked at me with mild amusement._

"**So you're my new container, a short aren't ya?" **_It bellowed then laughed at my face when It saw me gaping at It. _**"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess you don't know about me?" **_It asked._

"_N-No Bunny-chan" I stuttered._

'_Bunny-chan' growled and said to me _**"First of all I'm not a bunny I'm a demon fox and second of all I also happen to be the very powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune so show some respect will you. Also I am locked inside of you and have been sleeping the whole time but now I'm awake so tell me about what has been going on through the years. Or you know what, I'll just read over your memories." **_I was confused, the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me I thought it had been killed when it attacked the village. But then everything clicked into place, my lack of parents, the villagers hating me and calling me a demon, and my birthday, it all fit together. I looked up at the Kyuubi to see she had her eyes closed, probably going through my memories or whatever. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and they were filled with hatred._

" **THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO YOU CAN'T THEY TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE CONTAINER AND THE DEMON! I'LL RIP THEIR THROUGHTS OUT!" **_She screamed as I cowered thinking I had done something wrong and she was going to hurt me. She looked over at me and her eyes suddenly softened when she saw my fear. Her furry form started to almost melt away and was left with a human figure except for nine tails and pointed ears. She was wearing a long red dress with black around the sleeves and bottom that fit her curves nicely. She strolled closer to me with amazing grace and scooped me up in her arms. _**" I'm sorry for frightening you Naruto-kun. Please call me Kyuubi-chan. Would you like for me to train you?" **_she asked softly. My eyes widened at the prospect of training and I nodded my head eagerly. Kyuubi-chan smiled and said _**"Then your training will strart tomorrow"**

_Quickly after that things went dark again and I opened my eyes to see I was being carried by someone in an ANBU mask. He muttered something to do with troublesome villagers then landed on the edge of a window. I looked and saw it was my own house the ANBU went in and laid me on my bed then took off back through the window._

_I looked down and saw all my wounds were healed and smiled. Soon I drifted off into a blissful sleep._

Flashback End

I smiled at the memory as I got dressed in my 'here I am kill me' sign of an orange jumpsuit. I hated it but it was part of my idiot mask that I used at school so no one could see my true strength. Then I put on my fake smile, something that I had perfected over the years and headed out the door to the ninja academy.


	3. Jinx

**HEY THERE, it's Czxw again… obviously**

**Well anyway I would like to encourage you to review because it really gets me excited to come up with new ideas and update.**

**Here are some of the people I am thankful to for adding me in favorites and story alerts.**

**Darkpillz**

**Rachz09**

**Kcampsey**

**Naruto1246**

**And many more!**

**So without any more interruptions**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 2- Jinx**

I ran to the academy cursing myself for getting caught up in memories, now I was going to be late for the genin tests! My foot was just in the door as the bell rang and I heaved a sigh of release.

My teacher, Iruka looked over with relief in his eyes but it quickly disappeared and he yelled at me, " Naruto get to your seat now and be quicker you were almost late!" I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head as I walked to my seat. Iruka started into a huge boring lecture so I took the time to look over my classmates. As always my eyes landed on hair that was almost as bad as my orange jumpsuit. The hair was a bright neon pink. It belonged to Haruno Sakura, one of the many banes of my existence. She was fighting with a platinum blond girl called Ino about who got to sit next to Sasuke. She was the girl I had a crush on or at least I pretended I did although I wanted so much just to smash that huge forehead into the wall.

I tore my eyes from her to look at a black duck butt. The hair of yet another one of the banes, Uchiha Sasuke the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre. He was glaring the two fan girls fighting for a seat next to him his arms crossed. He was supposedly my rival though if I really got serious I could beat him in less than a minute.

I sighed and looked to a dark haired girl with white eyes. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. I actually didn't mind her that much, she had an ok personality being quiet and nice plus she was pretty cute.

'**Hmm do you have a crush kit?' **Kyuubi suddenly asked in my head playfully. I growled and cut the link but not before I heard her laughter go through my head.

'Of course not I can't afford to have a crush they would just hate me anyway.' I thought back to Kyu-chan. She didn't reply to that though I thought I heard a growl but I waved off as my imagination. There were a few other noticeable people there as well. One being a lazy kid with a pineapple shaped hairstyle. I think the brunette's name was Shikamaru. Next to him was a fa- um big boned kid named Choji. Another was a tall guy with a big coat that had a collar surrounding most of his face. He had glasses on and never really showed that much emotion, his name was Shino. The last was a feral looking kid with red marks down each cheek. He had a puppy rest on his head the pup's name being Akamaru and it's master's being Kiba.

Iruka called me into the room to take the test. I planned on passing it this year since now I finally had a teacher who would be fair and judge skill not by who you are. I stood ready as he said I needed to perform a bunshin, a kimiwari, and henge.

I didn't want to reveal my skill so I henged into Iruka, letting a few mistakes show through. Iruka frowned but then smiled a bit and nodded, Mizuki did the same. Next I did a kimiwari with a log that was propped up in the corner. Iruka just nodded and Mizuki did too but I could see a small scowl on his face. The bunshin I preformed next and two copies of me poofed into existence with wisps of smoke disappearing into the air around them. They looked a lot like me but had a faint shimmering to them that marked them as illusions, but hey at least they didn't look dead like usual. Iruka's eyebrows shot up and he grinned at me nodding and marking me as successful on his clipboard.

" Congratulations Naruto you are now an official shinobi of the leaf." Iruka practically yelled. I grinned a huge grin the almost split my face. On the inside I was sitting in a dark corner waving a tiny flag saying in a bored voice "yay yay whoa who! Now I'll be forced to be with people that hate me for missions, lucky me yay yay." As Kyuubi cackled evilly in the background.

Later that day Iruka took me to my favorite ramen stand and Ayame gave me a free ramen as a present for passing. Then I went back to my apartment and fell asleep to train with Kyu-chan.

The next day I got up with the sun in my eyes. I quickly got dressed and headed out, taking my time and walking to the Academy. I got there and sat down as Iruka came in a sad expression on his face. He informed the class that Mizuki had been a traitor that had attempted to steal the forbidden scroll though he was caught and killed in the middle of his escape.

" Now far the teams" Iruka started to ramble of the names. One group consisted of Kiba, Hinata, and Shino wile the other was of Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji.

"… team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki (I yelled and jumped at this), and Sasuke Uchiha (my head met the desk with a loud bang). Your jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

'Oh well it can't be that bad", I thought to myself, 'I really hope I didn't just jinx myself.'

XXXX

A/N: well that's it, thanks for reading, till next chapter.

Also check out my other more popular (by far) fanfic called Naruto:a sacrifice reborn.


End file.
